I'm dying with her
by Starkiller2004
Summary: A short ShadAmy fic... Sonic has fell in love with Sally Acorn,they corner Amy on the edge of a cliff, making out in front of her. Shadow watches from afar, Sonic does something and Shadow intervenes, but after Sally kicks Shadow off of Sonic, Sonic throws her... Shadow and Amy both fall together, now everyone in Mobius knows of how Sonic murdered Amy and hate him for it...


I'm dying with her...

The midnight hedgehog stared, disgust shown in his ruby red eyes, the breeze ruffled through his quills. Sonic the hedgehog and Sally Acorn were cornering Amy Rose on the edge of a mountain, kissing right in front of the pink hedgehog. The carnation-pink hedgehog fell to her knees; her eyes looked as if they had been poked for half of an hour, shortly after, little droplets of rain began to fall, thunder following the rain.

Sonic pulled away, the raindrops pouring down on his head, she buried her face in her hands and wept in despair, agony and over-all hatred, she had always been supportive, always made sure he was safe, hell, now she was regretting stopping Silver from murdering him. Her back rocked back and forth, Sonic pulled away, facing the pink hedgehog.

He smirked, slowly walking towards her, picking her up by the throat, he held her over the edge, "Sonikku, please, don't do it!" He shook his head, gripping her throat harder; the lack of oxygen was causing her to look like a blueberry

"Agggggggh!"

Sonic heard what sounded like a battle cry coming from behind him, he pulled Amy back onto the edge, shortly by a black blur, barely making out the crimson streaks, he chuckled coldly picking Amy up by her throat again and throwing her at the black blur, Shadow stopped in his tracks to catch Amy, he caught her and tackled Sonic to the ground. Sally smirked and walked over to Amy, kicking her in the spine, legs, arms, face and ribs. She chuckled coldly, throwing an icy glare towards Shadow.

Amy was too weak to even stand, her pink bangs swaying and her lip was pretty much a waterfall of blood, her heart was shattered into a million different pieces and her ribs hurt like hell! She begging to be killed, but no-one heard her pleas, Sally shamelessly kicked Shadow off of Sonic, her blue jacket shining from the moonlight. The carnation-pink hedgehog found the strength to weakly limp over to Shadow, checking him, hugging him dearly, Sonic walked over towards Amy again, this time picking her up by her throat and hurling her over the mountain, down into the dark abyss.

"AMY!"

The midnight hedgehog ran over to the edge and jumped off, diving towards Amy, he reached her, wrapped his arms around her waist and held her in a gentle embrace, Sonic's words echoing until they reached Amy's ears "I hate you!" echoed through the darkness, they neared the flat surface of the rocks, Amy forced her lips against Shadow's, sharing her first and last kiss with Shadow was something she never thought would happen. Her last moments with Sonic's double, they spent their last few seconds kissing, showing their love for each-other. They whispered to each other before they hit the ground, meaning every last word of it, "I love you (Shadow) (Amy)!" They pulled into another kiss, hitting the ground. "I've gotta go tell the others! Will they believe me though? Well they have to, I taped the last part

The yellow and white twin-tailed kitsune flew at full speed towards his workshop, his tails nothing more than a bright yellow blur. He pulled out his phone and told everyone to meet him at his workshop in Mystic Ruins, sure enough, everyone was there, Mighty, Vector, Rouge, Knuckles, ypu name 'em, they were there.

Tails flew over to the computer and put the tape in, they watched the video, Sonic murdering Amy, Shadow and Amy kissing each other in their last few minutes, everyone had tears pouring out of their eyes, even Knuckles shed a few tears, every bit of good memories of Sonic faded, all getting replaced with hatred, even Tails wanted Sonic dead!

Sonic and Sally appeared at Tail's workshop after getting a call. Everyone quickly snapped, screaming at the blue blur. "HOW COULD YOU!"

"I don't know what you're on about!" They showed him the video, he made up excuses like, "It was Metal Sonic!" or "I would never do such a thing towards Amy!" They looked at him in disgust, thats when he realized, there was no way around, everyone know hated him. Suddenly G.U.N burst into the room. "Sonic T. Hedgehog, you are under arrest for the murder of Amy Rose!" Tails walked in with a grin planted on his face.

"Enjoy the next 5 years in prison Sonic!" Amy's best friends walked over to Sally, Rouge and Cream double slapping Sally, one of the soldiers looked over at the three, Cream pointed towards Sally. "She helped Sonic!" They rushed over to Sally and placed her under arrest.

They walked out and watched Sonic and his accomplice get put in the van, driving away from the workshop and towards the police station...


End file.
